The present invention relates to a disc holder for housing and carrying an information-recording disc such as compact disc (CD) and the like, and more particularly to a housing case body for housing disc holders, and a disc housing case which combines the disc holders and the housing case body.
So as to protect it from dust and the like, the compact disc is generally stored in a disc housing case. FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B illustrate one example of this type of disc housing case which has been conventionally used. The disc housing case 1 comprises a case body 2 and a cover 3 made of resin. A central hole 13a of a disc 13 is clamped by a clamp portion 2a of the case body 2. And closing the cover, the disc housing case holds and protects the disc 13 in an approximately airtight state.
However, there has been a recent spread of portable players and automobile players designed for compact discs and this has led to an increase in the number of occasions when a number of compact discs are carried. When a large number of compact discs are carried, the combined volume of the disc housing case 1 shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B becomes large. Because of this, a disc housing case having a structure wherein it is provided with a plural number of storage trays having pocket portions housing compact discs is proposed so that a large number of compact discs can be carried conveniently.
As has been described above, conventional disc housing cases (refer to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B) include those that are designed mainly for the objective of storage and some that are designed for carrying. Accordingly, when stored compact discs are to be carried, it is necessary to take the appropriate discs out of their disc housing cases suited to storage and transfer them to a disc housing case suitable for carrying the selected compact discs. In addition, when the compact discs that have been carried are to be stored again, it is necessary to take the discs out of the disc housing case suitable for carrying, and transfer the carried discs into the disc housing cases suitable for storage.
In this way, conventional disc housing cases involve the task of transferring the compact discs from one case to another when stored compact discs are to be carried, or when carried compact discs are to be stored. When compact discs are repeatedly stored and carried, it is necessary to take care with respect to the attachment of dust and other foreign matter and thus the task of transferring the compact discs becomes laborious.